n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nai Kekkai Genkai
Name: Clan- Nai Kekkei Genkai- Barandou Clan Description: Same history as any other kekkei genkai. A clan, the Nai clan, somehow attained the ability to use it and were hunted because of it's power. Currently, there are no known members to have survived the massacre of the whole clan. The massacre happened around 5 years ago. The members of the clan belonged to no village and were, instead, a separate body of their own. The village that ordered their massacre is currently unknown. Kekkei Genkai Description: In short, the kekkei genkai is the ability to control void. Of course, there are severe limitations to the amount of control over void is given, gaining the kekkei genkai, and using it. Owners of the kekkei genkai have a void within them which can connect to the void in the universe. If it connects to the void around them, it's possible that the user's soul can be overwhelmed with void, which is why the kekkei genkai also seals the void inside the user. Although the user can control void, it is impossible to use 100% void unless the user breaks the seal, which is only known to be broken in the third stage. Even then, there is currently no known way to control it. As a result, it is possible for attacks to go through the void and reach the user. A lower percentage of void lets more attacks go through. Weaknesses -Uses both the soul and chakra to fuel its attacks, so jutsus related to the kekkei genkai take up more energy than most other jutsus of equal rank (usually the amount of energy equivalent to two jutsus). -Memory loss, loss of character, etc. can result if too much of the soul is lost (users don't die, but they do turn into a emotional vegetable if they are unable to restore their soul). There is an added risk if the user goes over their chakra limit and uses too many jutsus. -Because part of the soul is used by the jutsu along with chakra, each time the kekkei genkai is used in stage 1, one jutsu is taken up on activation of the kekkei genkai and two jutsus are taken up for the jutsus related to the kekkei genkai. Activation of the kekkei genkai means establishing a connection with void. By stage 2, the kekkei genkai doesn't need to be activated. -Because little to no records on the kekkei genkai exist thanks to the burning of the few that existed, it takes 1.5 times as long (round up) to learn a jutsu involved with the kekkei genkai. -Only a few members of the Nai clan have been able to achieve it. There is no real process to getting it, the kekkei genkai just simply seems to choose random people. Relatives in the distant branch houses have just as much a chance as getting it as those in the main house. One thing is common, though, all of the users have strong personalities, strong souls. -Users are unable to control any element (fire, water, earth, lightning, wind), so the number of non-kekkei genkai jutsus available to them are restricted. -Extremely dangerous if the jutsu goes out of control. The void harms the user as much as it harms the target if the user accidentally touches it. -Users are usually very fragile and do not possess a lot of chakra. -Although users have strong souls, they are very unstable because they are born with a void within them. The kekkei genkai is both the void that is within them as well as a seal on that void to prevent it from fully connecting with the void in the universe. If that seal is broken and the "gate" opened, the user will have a high chance of losing much of their soul. Stage 2 relies on the user opening the gate safely and stage 3 is the breaking of the seal. After the rampage of stage 3, the void is resealed again. Strengths -Has moves that can be considered as ninjutsu and genjutsu. Also has sealing techniques. -No hand signs or vocal signals required for jutsus related to kekkei genkai. -Because the kekkei genkai uses the soul as a power source, more jutsus can be used, but all this really does in stage 1 is balance out with the naturally low-energy that the users have so that they can really just use the normal amount of jutsus. However, in stage 2, the user does have an increase in the amount of jutsus they can use thanks to more efficient and better control of void. -Jutsus related to kekkei genkai can be learned by self, does not require teachers/scrolls because there are no teachers/scrolls that are known to have survived the massacre. -Since void is nothing, the only telltale sign that the user is using void is a distortion in space and time that looks kind of like the air above really hot ground. Only people that can sense/see chakra can see it in detail (they can see it because of the lack of energy wherever the void is). -Users have very little natural influence on the world around them and are often able to go unnoticed without trying. They also emit very little chakra naturally. -Void cannot be broken unless attacked by a higher rank jutsu using pure energy. Jutsu using pure energy that is equal in rank to the void will simply nullify both jutsus and jutsu using pure energy of a lower rank will be broken by the void. Jutsu (The ranks stated only state the rank of the jutsu, not the rank that is required to learn it) -Aether (Gennin): Surrounds the user and/or anything else he/she chooses with a coating of void. Very volatile and can cause extreme damage to whatever it is surrounding if it goes out of control. A high level of concentration is needed. The only thing that remains undamaged 100% of the time are Keys. At this level, it is impossible to use pure void but 1%-25% of void may be used, the rest is chakra. At stage 1, can only lasts two posts before it goes out of control, three posts maximum. At stage 2, can only last three posts before it goes out of control, three posts maximum. At stage 3, can last indefinitely. -Soul Connection (Gennin): Using the connection between the user and his/her Key, the kekkei genkai allows the user to either teleport to the Key using void or teleport the Key to them using void. Start at 1m, then it is possible to work up to 500m maximum. Can only be used three times in a battle. -Aether Seal (Chuunin): A temporary seal that uses the same concept as aether but in a much more concentrated and stable form that requires much more energy. The longer it is used to seal something, the more the chakra and soul of the user deplete. Target and user have to remain still. User can only seal energies that are less that or equal to two ranks above him. -Erase (Chuunin): Erases from existence any object of the user's choice. Does not work with jutsu but does work with weapons and such that have not been tampered with by jutsu. Also does not work with custom weapons. Can only be used three times every battle or day. The jutsu gets rid of all weapons coming from one direction only each time it is used (user can use multiple Erase at one time to erase attacks coming from different directions). For example, one use of Erase can prevent fifty kunai coming in one direction from reaching the user, but it cannot prevent fifty kunai attacking from all around from reaching the user. Must be at second stage. Can only erase items that are less than 500m away from the user. -Aether (Chuunin): A more advanced form of the Aether learned at Gennin. Can use 1%-50% void if at first stage. If at second stage, can use anywhere between 1% and 75% void. At stage 1, can only lasts two posts before it goes out of control, three posts maximum. At stage 2, can only last three posts before it goes out of control, three posts maximum. At stage 3, can last indefinitely. -Akasha (Jounin): Creates a void in space that is filled with a music that can be heard by anyone with a conscious, even the deaf. Those who hear the music are unable to see, hear, feel, or sense in any other way. Can only be used on one target at a time and the user must be focused on that target (they can still move, though). If the user is forced to concentrate on something else, the jutsu is broken. Second stage is required. Target is protected by the user's highest level of void until the jutsu is lifted. -Aether (Jounin): A more advanced form of the Aether learned at Chuunin. Can use up to 75% void at first stage. At second stage, can use up to 99% void. At stage 1, can only lasts two posts before it goes out of control, three posts maximum. At stage 2, can only last three posts before it goes out of control, three posts maximum. At stage 3, can last indefinitely. -Aether Seal (Jounin): A more advanced stage of the Aether Seal learned as a Chuunin. Can be combined with other seals to strengthen those seals while maintaining their properties. Must be at second stage. Does not need to be maintained so only energy required for activation is used. -Erase (Jounin): A more advanced version of the Chuunin's Erase. Can be used to erase jutsus as well as weapons. Can only be used three times every battle or day(weapon's erasing and jutsu erasing are same jutsu). Can only erase jutsus coming from one direction (user can use multiple Erase at one time to erase attacks coming from different directions). Must be at second stage. Can only erase jutsus that are less than 500m away from the user. -Nirvana (S-Rank): Creates a void directly in the conscious of the target, placing him in a state of oblivion. Can only be used on one target and requires complete concentration. The user can neither move nor sense with his/her body because he/she is forced to sense what the opponent is sensing (sight, hearing, touch, energy, etc.). However, the user cannot control the body of the opponent. Using what the target is sensing, the user can know when to dodge, but doing so will break the jutsu. Can only be used once in a battle or day. Must have been at second stage for at least 2 months and know Akasha for at least one month. -Kirin (S-Rank): Key temporarily dissolves into pure soul and surrounds the user, granting him/her an ultimate offence and defense. Strength of jutsu depends on the strength of the soul (which can be affected by strong emotions). Is acted upon initiation Stage 3, so the stronger the soul is, the stronger the jutsu is. Requires Key. Does not need to be learned to use. Stages Stage 1) The initial stage. Requirements: -Must have kekkei genkai and be aware of it. Abilities: -Can use all jutsus except for those restricted to higher levels. Jutsus use up chakra equivalent to 2 jutsus upon activation and chakra equivalent to 1 jutsu for each minute (aka: post) activated for prolonged jutsus (Aether, Aether Seal). However, for a jutsu that is at least a rank lower than the user, the chakra required for activation and each post it is activated for is reduced by half (ex: a Chuunin uses only 25% Aether, so they only need to use up one jutsu for activation and half a jutsu for each minute Aether is activated). -Develop basic void-sensing abilities, but can only sense areas where there is pure void. -Can only use up to 25% void as a Genin, up to 50% void as a Chuunin, and up to 75% void as a Chuunin when using Aether or Aether Seal. The part of the technique that doesn't use void uses the user's own chakra, which uses the same amount of energy but cuts down the power of the jutsu. -Void can only be formed and controlled when used around the body or Key (ex: cannot form void shields in mid-air; must form shield by surrounding arm or Key with void). Stage 2) An advanced stage that is only reached after opening the "gate". Requirements: -Must have stage 1. -Must be at least an experienced Chuunin (Jounin are more likely to reach stage 2). -Must have completed one A-rank or S-rank mission. -Must have depleted all chakra and at least half of soul and still survive with the soul completely intact. Mind and body can suffer damage. -Must have opened the "gate". (this isn't really something that needs to be completed beforehand, it's just something that the user must do when he/she is unconscious and achieving stage 2) Abilities: -As a Chunin, can use up to 75% void when using Aether or Aether Seal. As a Jounin or higher, can use up to 99% void. -Does not need to use up chakra to keep void activated (Aether and Aether Seal no longer need to use up one jutsu for each post). Each jutsu still requires chakra equivalent to two jutsu to use. However, for a jutsu that is at least a rank lower than the user, the chakra required for activation is reduced by half (ex: a Jounin uses a Chuunin level Erase, so they only need to use up one jutsu for activation). -User can use soul more efficiently and so can use more jutsus. -Gain the ability to form void and control it away from the body and soul weapon (ex: can form void shield in mid-air). -Further develop the ability to sense void. Can sense voids of energy, space, sound, time, etc. As ability develops, more specific information can be retrieved. -Kekkei genkai does not need to be activated (chakra equivalent to one jutsu does not need to be used to start using jutsus related to kekkei genkai). -Can combine void and use it to strengthen other jutsus (ex: combine rasengan with void to increase attack power). These hybrid jutsus are new jutsus and must be approved in the custom jutsu thread (does not include seals because there is a jutsu in the kekkei genkai that takes care of it). Stage 3) A berserk stage that lasts only for a short time. Requirements: -Can be achieved at any stage, even when the user does not know that he/she has the kekkei genkai. They simply must have the kekkei genkai. -Must be near death (so near that the only thing keeping the user alive is his/her will) and have depleted nearly all of both chakra and soul. Abilities: -Grants the user full control of void. -Lasts only for five posts. Rank does not play any role in how long it lasts. -Severely damages the user's body, mind, and soul after use. Chances of coming back unscathed are zero. -User cannot kill the enemy or anyone else. The jutsu will end right before he/she will strike the killing blow whether or not it has reached it's limit. -User loses all sense of himself/herself. Simply does the last action that he/she was thinking about. This places the user's allies in danger as well. -No matter how much damage the technique does, user will not die from the wounds that the stage causes. -Highly probability that the user will lose memories or even lose a sense of themselves (what will happen to the user will be determined by a vote of all who are online in the chat thread). -Changes to appearance are very possible after and during this stage. -No improved void-sensing abilities. -Half of the chakra is replenished for the duration of the stage and no restriction apply to user (ex: can use erase infinitely many times). Stage 4) Requirements: -Must have a Key. -Must have completed all Abilities. -Must have used the Key in a fight at least ten times. At least two of these fights needs to be with a sannin or higher. -Must have posted at least 50 training posts of simply training with the Key. -Must have learned all possible techniques Key-related techniques (excluding customs). -Must be a jounin or higher for at least one month. -Key must have broken at least three times. -Must have created at least one custom technique. Abilities: -Able to control Key precisely within a 300 meter radius. -At its default size, the Key's top speed and acceleration while controlled is triple its normal top speed and acceleration while simply being thrown by the user. -Can create custom techniques for the clan, including seals. -Kukan-users with Keys are able to resist genjutsus up to their current rank through sheer will, focus, and strength of soul. -Key gains a slight resistance to its weakness. Able to endure attacks from the weakness that are the same rank as the wielder's current rank.